


Самый горячий фанат

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, почему у Люцифера крутых карт больше всех?
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Самый горячий фанат

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The biggest fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140428) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)



На офис NTT Solmare Corp. стремительным домкратом упала ночь. Устав выдумывать новые разорительные эвенты, разрабы забылись неспокойной дремотой прямо на рабочих местах.

И приснился им сон.

— Минуточку внимания, дамы и господа! — жизнерадостно провозгласил статный плечистый мужчина с темно-красными волосами, золотыми глазами и другими явными признаками нечеловеческого происхождения. На лице его сияла стандартная тысячеваттная улыбка, а на остальном теле была надета униформа RAD в красной OOAK-версии.

Так дамы и господа поняли, что к ним не опять, а снова пожаловал сам лорд Диаволо.

— Вы же знаете, кто у вас самый-пресамый горячий фанат, правда? Я бесконечно ценю вашу замечательную работу, и мне бы ужасно хотелось видеть побольше карт с Люцифером, желательно UR+, но UR тоже сойдут, — продолжил свою речь лорд Диаволо, — и чтобы в девилграм-историях было побольше фансервиса со мной! Да, я знаю, что у Люцифера и так больше всех карт и эвентов, порой они идут подряд, но ведь моя любимка этого заслуживает, не так ли? Заранее спасибо!

... А через неделю игроки опять удивлялись и гадали, кто это в новом Pop Quiz’е на первом месте и сколько же реальных денег он туда влил, чтобы заполучить эту офигенную новую карту с Люцифером.


End file.
